


20 Questions

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia asks.  Peter answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme prompt: Olivia/Peter, D/s: Olivia makes Peter tell her everything he did with FauxLivia. Peter's ashamed and humiliated and shivery and turned on while she (holds him down? ravishes him?) and makes him cover every detail.

Peter's weight, the cage of his legs over her hips might have felt confining, but it was tempered by the line of his arms pulled back by the cuffs that circled his wrists. Olivia sprawled under him, still dressed for work save for her shoes that she had kicked off by the door, the jacket that hung over the back of a chair. The skin of his bare thighs was hot under her hands. She traced little patterns through the light dusting of hair and waited for him to relax again, to settle. She was in no hurry.

She stroked the crease where his leg joined his hip and watched the muscles of his stomach tighten, his cock twitch. He was half-hard, getting harder with each question, each answer wrung from him. His breathing was steady yet, not the ragged almost-sobs she would get from him later. The muscles in his arms flexed as he pulled against the cuffs, testing their hold. The tip of his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

She brushed her fingers just below his navel. "Have I mentioned that I like this game?"

His jaw clenched. His eyes were fixed straight ahead, avoiding her for now. "Yeah, once or twice."

She scraped a finger up, over his stomach, scratching a faint line into his skin.

"Did you fuck her at the lab?"

He shook his head, opened his mouth then closed it quickly. She frowned at that.

"Tell me."

"She… we made out. Once. In the office in the back."

"Was anyone else there?"

He nodded and dropped his head, but that put her in right in his line of sight so he shifted his gaze to the side.

"Who?"

The flush on his cheeks deepened, crept down his chest. Olivia slid her hand up his chest, pinched his nipple. His hips bucked forward.

"Astrid."

She rolled his nipple between her fingers. "Not Walter?"

"He'd wandered off."

She flattened her hands on his chest, felt the pounding of his heart underneath. Her thumb stroked back and forth over his nipple. He closed his eyes, lashes dark fans on his cheeks. His lips formed a thin line. Olivia stretched up and curled her hand around the back of his neck, pulled him down, parted his lips with her tongue. The angle was awkward and she felt him trembling after long minutes of exploring his mouth. When she let him go, pushed him up, his eyes were dark, lips slack and kissed red. She ran a finger over his lips, smiled when he kissed the tip and sucked it into his mouth.

She pulled her finger away and waited for his breathing to slow a little before asking her next question.


End file.
